warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Mr. Mole
Mr. Mole is the tertiary antagonist in Thumbelina. Background Personality Mr. Mole is greedy, gluttonous, cynical, strict, serious and self-involved. He is also rather shy, as evidenced by how he discreetly asks Ms. Fieldmouse to talk Thumbelina into marrying him instead of making himself a proposal. Physical Appearance Role in Film Ms. Fieldmouse introduces Mr. Mole to Thumbelina and convinces him that she's from out of the ground and Ms. Fieldmouse and Thumbelina bought Mr. Mole some corn cakes to try, he digs in the basket with his hands and gobbles gluttonously and he talks about how he went up but it was too bright for him, forcing him back to his tunnels where they are "dark and decent". Ms. Fieldmouse and Mr. Mole tell Thumbelina to tell and sing him a sad story. Mr. Mole tells a story about how he found a seemingly dead bird that got into his tunnel, Thumbelina and Ms. Fieldmouse were shocked and Thumbelina knew the bird named Jacquimo who got injured and is saved and healed by Thumbelina. Mr. Mole needed a word with Ms. Fieldmouse that he has a meeting to take a wife and Mr. Mole asked her to persuade Thumbelina to marry him so she can keep him company and tell him stories, Ms. Fieldmouse is shocked but agrees and Mr. Mole offers her a gold coin for her reward handsomely. In the morning at Mr. Mole's Wedding, Thumbelina sadly approaches to the Mole but thinks of her true love which is Fairy Prince Cornelius. but she gets distracted by a Reverend Rat who asks her that Thumbelina does take Mr. Mole to be her husband, but Thumbelina answers "Never!" She tells him that she cannot marry Mr. Mole and she doesn't love him. The Crowd gasp in alarm, Grundel Toad crashes the roof down to the ground, Thumbelina kicks Grundel Toad's Leg and runs away, Mr. Mole shouts "After Her!" and brings his guests as an angry mob to go after Thumbelina, after the duel of Grundel Toad and Cornelius, Mr. Mole continues to try to catch Thumbelina, but Thumbelina opens an exit and climbs out of the hole while the jewels and coins tumble down towards to the Mole and his mobs were chased away. At the end of the film, Mr. Mole and Ms. Fieldmouse are seen married at the end of the credits Differences from the source material Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *He is played by the late John Hurt who did the Horned King the main antagonist from the Black Cauldron and is also known for the role of Mr. Ollivander in Harry Potter *Mr. Mole's real name is unclear. *Mr. Mole is the second antagonist to hate the sun the first being The Grand Duke of Owls. Differences from the source material Category:Non-WarnerMedia characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Moles Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Spouses Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Thumbelina Category:Thumbelina characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Danish characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:European characters Category:Don Bluth